Scavenge oil pumps typically include a plurality of gear sets disposed together in a housing. The gear sets may be separated by plates, with the entire assembly fitting tightly together. Although these gear sets and plates are manufactured at precise tolerances, in order to ensure the best fit, the dimensions of an end plate compressing the gear sets and plates is often variable based on the dimensions of the housing, the gear sets, and the plates. Furthermore, differing thermal expansion rates of the materials utilized in the pump may also cause dimensional variances. For example, when a housing is formed of aluminum and gear sets are formed of steel, the expansion rates of each will vary, thus causing dimensional variances. As such, the end plate and/or the gear sets may have to be manufactured in a variety of different widths and then selected based on the materials utilized and the final measurements of the other components.
Manufacturing an otherwise identical part in many different sizes and/or widths may lead to higher costs as well as lower reliability of the finished assembly. Therefore, there remains an opportunity to provide a scavenge oil pump that does not require different sized components while still maintaining a snug fit of the gear sets and separator plates.